Te estaré esperando
by Saeki Hikari
Summary: [EVENTO] AMIGO SECRETO 2013: ¡LA NAVIDAD LLEGÓ! Regalo para Linne-'Malfoy.


**Sé que el plazo de entrega del amigo invisible era hasta ayer, pero por ciertos problemas no lo he podido subir antes y más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, espero que podáis perdonarme por la demora.**

** Este es el regalo de Linne-'Malfoy, espero que te guste. No tengo mucho manejo, por no decir nada, sobre esta pareja, así que es posible que me haya salido OOC.**

* * *

Riko estaba rumbada mirando al techo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado aquella noche de vuelta a casa. Kiyoshi siempre conseguía lo que quería y esa noche no había sido la excepción.

_Horas antes:_

Ambos amigos volvían a casa después de celebrar su victoria contra Rakuzan, y convertirse al fin en el mejor equipo de Japón. La castaña iba a la derecha del chico hablando de lo que harían a continuación. Teppei se operaría dentro de un mes, por lo que no podría volver al equipo;mientras que ella seguiría en el equipo y buscaría a más miembros, pues al año siguiente tendría que hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad.

-Lo cierto es que estoy pensando en dejar a cargo como entrenadora a...

-Riko, me gustaría decirte algo- la cortó el castaño poniéndose en frente.

-Kiyoshi, estás raro desde que nos fuimos a celebrar la victoria ¿pasa algo?

-Riko, te acuerdas aquel día que nos enfrentamos a Yosen y cuando terminaste de darme el masaje te pedí que te quedases conmigo.

-Si me acuerdo.

-Bueno... te pedí que te quedases conmigo, porque me gustas y me gustaría que fueses mi novia.

-No seas idiota- le gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza- jamás podría salir contigo.

-¿Y porqué no?

-Bueno...- la castaña estaba completamente roja y su compañero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te gusta Hyuuga- afirmó mirando al cielo.

-Eso...

-¿Me lo vas a negar, después del abrazo que os habéis dado hoy?

-...De acuerdo, sí me gusta- le contestó, luego de haber dado un gran suspiro- pero ni se te ocurra hacer nada.

-Ok, no haré nada- le prometió con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a su amiga

_Unos días después_

Seirin había vuelto al entrenamiento y desde que entonces la relación entre el capitán y la entrenadora del equipo se había vuelto extraña por parte del capitán, quien a ojos de todos, salvo de la entrenadora, había empezado a distraerse mirándola, incluso a ponerse algo ruborizado, al ser descubierto por sus amigos.

Una tarde-noche el chico se quedó entrenando sus triples, cuando fue sorprendido por la de ojos marrones, quien se había quedado para hacer el inventario de los utensilios de enfermería.

-No pensaba verte aquí- habló su compañera rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

-Bueno hay que mejorar para el año que viene- le respondió lanzando el balón, el cual no entró por el aro.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Normalmente no fallas esos tiros- le preguntó andando hacia él.

-No es nada.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigos- siguió diciendo para sonsacarle lo que le pasaba al chico, y le puso la mano sobre el hombro del otro

-No, no lo somos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escuché tu conversación con Kiyoshi- dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. La chica puso cara de no saber a que conversación se estaba refiriendo- A la que tuvisteis el día de la celebración de la final, Kiyoshi me llamo y escuche sobre lo que estuvisteis hablando- su amiga no sabía que hacer, si ir a Kiyoshi y matarlo, morirse de la vergüenza...-Yo...no sé que responderte. Conseguí una beca para estudiar el año que viene en el extranjero y no quiero que lo pases mal si me voy.

-¿No te entiendo?- Riko no entendía que quería decir su amigo con aquello, ya sabía que el año siguiente no estaría con él y eso la entristecía.

-Quiero decir que... me gustas y no quiero que lo pases mal si me enamoro de otra persona y tenemos que cortar

-Hyuuga...- la cara de ella radiaba de felicidad, aunque entendía a la perfección lo que sentía el chico- Porque no hacemos una promesa., si no te has enamorado de nadie cuando vuelvas me buscas y lo intentamos.

-Quieres decir que estarás esperándome un año entero.

-Sí, he aguantado mucho tiempo hasta el día de hoy así que puedo aguantar un año más- cuando terminó de decir aquello abrazó al capitán de Seirin, quien respondió al abrazo. Cuando se separaron sus caras estaban a centímetros y el joven estampó dulcemente sus labio sobre los de la chica, de la que tanto tiempo había estado enamorado.


End file.
